My Only Craving
by curlyflowers
Summary: Zero and Yuuki remain the only ones alive in the final battle between Purebloods and hunters. Will they finally sort their feelings out?


Her hair was in shattered ruins, but just the way he liked it: short and neatly kept. Just another sign that she had regained her previous self. Her brighter side. Her human side, which he adored.

Blood lay stagnant on the floor. Lifeless bodies scattered like a blanket of snow. A tear finally flowed down on her cold, dry, cheek. She stared at her fallen brother and reached out her hand. Having no pride or strength, she dropped it down, along with her trusty weapon Artemis. Snow began to fall as she reflected on what happened. This battle was fought mostly because of the purebloods' greediness. Also, because she was a target from the beginning. The only thing in the way was her tattered and confused heart. How could she realize her feelings now? When lives were crucially at stake? Snapping out of her troubled gaze, she heard a groan. Finding the source, she widened her eyes. It was her reason.

"Yuu...ki..." He moaned.

"Zero!" Yuuki shouted, rushing to his now conscious body. She threw his arm over her neck and stared him down. His clothes were covered in blood and ripped at every corner.

"Don't worry...I'm ok...Just...help me stand." He instructed.

She lifted him to his feet and gazed intently into his violet eyes. He was the picture of a victorious, yet wistful survivor.

"...are you back, Yuuki?" He asked, panting and diligently waiting for an answer.

She just laid fixed on his face as another tear formed in her eye sockets. Was she back? Where did these feelings even come from? Why was she here? Wiping her eyes, she replied, "...well...I'm sorry I was gone...I can't...sniff...quite remember when I left..."

Not even letting her continue, he grabbed her and enclosed her in his embrace. He glued his head to her right shoulder. His arms squeezed her torso tighter with every tear she let out.

"...sniff...Zero...you're...hurting me..." She managed to let out.

Slowly loosening the strength in his arms, he said, "Do you know how long it's been Yuuki? Two years. Two years, I've kept you locked inside me. Sure, it's been latent, but when I remembered you, YOU, the original Yuuki who made me more human with every coming day, I just couldn't let you escape my grasp. I knew you were still here, because Kaname can't lock up what you once were."

Her heart burst with so much satisfaction, relief, guilt, regret, and love. She hugged him even tighter and let her tears mix with the blood on his shirt. Her grip on his upper abdomen soothed the negative thoughts about how she felt, which were circulating in his mind. After gathering her thoughts, she finally said, "Zero, I finally know my feelings. All this time...Kaname-sempai has tried to keep me under his wing. But...he was keeping me away from this world I loved so much. This world where I had so many adventures. This world...with you. I mean Zero, I've been muddled in my thoughts for a while about how I feel about you. I probably needed this from the start, but nothing motivated me to believe so. But...just the sight of you...makes me want to have you to myself."

Upon hearing these words, he immediately moved his head forward to touch her lips but stopped. Frowning, he said, "...I...can't love you. I put you through the pain of watching me destroy myself and destroy what were your allies. After all that's just happened, I can't be by your side. I'll only make this relationship between hunters and vampires worse. You see? These unrequired feelings I have only get in the way. I could've continued on as a hunter and not affect you anymore. But no...how is it that you're still in my mind?"

Taking one step away from him and grasping his arms, she said, "Listen...do you know what you just said? I was still in your heart and you knew I would come back. Plus, you haven't killed me and I haven't killed you! And Zero, I wouldn't be here without you like this if I hadn't betrayed Kaname-sempai! Zero...The vampire in me has faded away a bit, but your vampire senses are still strong. I...have returned, and have returned especially...because of you. It's amazing how I survived without you for so long because right now, it feels like an incredible end of a drought. Zero, can't you see how much I wanted you?"

Watching her face with shame, he quickly grabbed her head and roughly kissed her lips. Her shoulder-length hair was encased in his cold hand as he swished it up and down with every coming second. She closed her eyes abruptly and allowed her lips to mix with his. As his head raised, her head elevated with his movement; his lips devouring her imprisoned lips which followed. The twists and turns of their heads brushed saliva and diluted blood against each other's cheeks. Their tongues felt every crease in between their fangs and the gums in between. She finally felt like she had gained access to his world, and he had to her's.

As their lips disconnected, they just watched the reflections in each other's eyes. 'That's the Zero I've been separated from for so long.' 'That's the Yuuki I silently let escape my love.'

Zero slowly lowered his head to her neck and whispered, "...can I? Sorry. It's...been a while. Gotta make up for lost time."

"...go ahead," she said, smiling. He smiled too, and steadily licked her neck. One lick after another only made Yuuki's face burn with embarrassment, although she had done this deed for him many times before. He watched her face turn scarlet and smiled. Keeping that smile on, he unconsciously dove into her face for a kiss. This kiss was softer, but then eventually regained its passionate state with the amount of flailing and overlapping their tongues performed. Their noses constantly bumped and brushed with the space in between their nostril and upper lip becoming filled simultaneously. Zero trailed his nose up her's gently and playfully, then kept it stationary once it reached the top.

Only looking, thinking, holding, and absorbing Yuuki, he said, "Nevermind."


End file.
